


Puzzle Pieces

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey
Summary: To my LoveFromOQ Valentine, Hannah (@gotatheory). I hope this little missing year fic between DOQ brings you a smile!!





	Puzzle Pieces

In the Missing Year.......

 

“You need to stop doing that.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

 

She flushes hard at that, her eyes darting around to make sure no one else heard what the thief just oh so casually said. The smile that creeps against her lips is hard to tame as she levels him with a glare, her fingers gripping against his hands that lay on her hips. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” She smirks, turning a half step away before he laces an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss beneath her ear, to that one particular spot that has tingles rushing through her body. “As long as I am your idiot.” He nips the lobe of her ear, squeezing her tight.

 

It’s strange for her. To be feeling this rush of affection that is so blatantly directed at her, an affection that is reciprocated much to her befuddlement. He chose to stay when she brushed him off, amidst all the sharp tongued barbing and hot angry words, this man simply smiled and sat beside her anyway, tossing back a few stark remarks of his own. He bewilders her, in the best and yet most confusing way possible. He’s kissed her through an angry outburst of her own, his lips shut her up rather effectively, a warm press of them that doused the fire that brimmed within.

 

It’s been nearly six months now, and when once she resigned herself to live alone for the rest of her days, the mornings are now consumed with his steady breath against her forehead, his heart beat lulling her to sleep at night. No longer does she bat his hands away when they attempt to lace into her own fingers, if anything she seeks the touch out. Granted it’s all still done in utter secrecy, when no prying eyes are around to see the formidable Evil Queen going all marshmallow soft. That just wouldn’t do her reputation any good now would it?

 

But that’s just it, she does feel soft around him. There is no need for the masks, the hot tempered glares and sharp words, not when she is with him. A foreign feeling for certain, but a welcomed one all the same.

 

Regina hums against the row of peppered kisses along her neck, the scratch of his scruff against her skin. He knows her body almost as well as she does by now, has even discovered a few secrets she hadn’t even known could reduce her to a puddle of wanton goop.

 

Happiness isn’t something she anticipated to find here, and yet it’s come and whacked her right in the heart, taken up residence and built an entire dwelling within. There are days where it feels overwhelming, a fear that creeps in that this, Robin, could all be swiftly taken away from her. Which is why they haven’t spoken out loud to anyone about their … relationship, they haven’t really even deemed what this _thing_ is between them. It’s just nice, it’s really damn nice.

 

Faint footsteps break their moment as Regina quickly steps away from Robin with an apologetic glance, his smile understanding why there is sudden space. He doesn’t care if people know, has told her as much, but she isn’t quite ready for that yet, isn’t sure if she ever will be, and yet he still stays, presses a kiss to her knuckles chastely like he does now, and whispers that he shall see her later.

 

*******

 

The day has gone and passed, filled with ridiculous discussions about how to defeat the Wicked Witch, all of which Regina rolls her eyes at. Playing on the hero side has her irritations spewing. It was so much easier when it was her that was making the calls, all the decisions and effectively wiping out her enemies without second thought.

 

That irritation follows her the rest of the night, all the way up to her bed chambers, burning a hot fire in her gut, threatening to burst and boil over. Or at least it was until she sets her eyes on him and the coil of fury peeters away. Funny how he can do that to her with nothing but a simple smile from the chaise he sits on, a wine goblet extended her way.

 

She huffs, flicks her wrist, divesting her of the tight purple gown, heavy jewellery and stiletto heels till she is clad in a silk black negligee and bare feet. Gratefully she takes the cup from his hand, swallows half as she sits down beside him, curling her legs beneath the blanket he drapes over them and leans into his side.

 

Quietly they sit, Robin’s fingers trailing lazy circles up her bare arm, scratching at the nape of her neck and back down, soothing away the temper she walked in with. Blowing out a deep breath, she sighs against him, scowling at nothing but the stars outside.

 

“If it’s any consolation, I think David’s plan is down right pig headed.”

 

Regina snorts with a nod, sipping another long drawl of merlot. “They don’t understand anything about this Witch. They think their pointy sticks are the answer.”  She gruffs out, tucking tighter into Robin who chuckles warmly into her hair. “She will wipe them all out with a flick of her wrist. Why they don’t realize that, I will never understand. It didn’t work against me, and it won’t against her.”

 

Robin hums in agreement, fills her empty goblet without asking, to which Regina gulps down near half, damned to get some sort of buzz to take away the rest of her frustrations. His fingers lace between her own, “While I don’t disagree with you, I also can’t get on board with your suggestion of taking this woman on alone either.”

 

“Robin, you know that is the best option we have.” Regina sighs. “I am the only one who has the chance to beat her, my magic --”

 

“Is definitely a plus to have on our side, but - “ He tips her chin up so their eyes can meet, “There is no chance in hell, I will let you walk into that battle alone.” His tone is steady, resounding and down right irritating in its promise.

 

“You can’t, Robin. Roland needs you.” She argues, “You know that. I won’t risk him losing his father.”

 

His brow furrows as he lets his free hand card through her hair, his thumb swiping along the apple of her cheek, “I know this is new for you.” Regina cocks a brow confused. “But there are people here that need you, too, Regina. You're not alone anymore. Snow loves you, Roland adores you, Granny, too, is rather protective, my Merry Men have grown rather fond of you as                                                                                                                                                                     well.”

 

She scoffs, blushes in dismissal more than anything. No one truly needs her here. Sure, they like the added bonus of having her protection, but she isn’t really required to them. Robin leans in, dotting a kiss to her brow, one to her cheek, a third to the tip of her nose, his lips brushing along the corner of her own, “I am rather fond of you, and I can’t let you put yourself in that sort of danger where I can’t protect you.”   

 

“I can lock you in my dungeons to make sure you stayed put if I have to.”  She smiles against his lips, pressing into soft kiss as he chuckles back “I am a thief m’lady, being able to escape from chains is just part of my many talents.” He kisses her fully, anchoring a hand at the base of her neck, holding her to him for a long moment before parting with a pop. “Plus being the thief I am,” he adds, reaching for his own wine goblet, “you’d be taking something very vital that I am trying to steal with you into rather dangerous circumstances. And that would cause quite a problem for me.” He clinks their glasses together with a shy appearance of his dimples.

 

Regina’s brow creases as his eyes dance across her face, “And what would that be?” She leans into his hand that runs from her neck down her collarbone, settling against the thrumming beat in her chest. He simply smiles, letting his palm rest against her heart, “This.”

 

Heat runs through her at his honesty, at the pure devotion in his gaze. Her heart doubles over as he bites down rather shyly on his lower lip, blushingly clearing his throat in the silence that settles between them.

 

She knows what he means, but cautious fear gets in the way of her putting those words out.

 

Placing her goblet on the table, she moves to straddle his thighs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, his hands finding purchase on her hips as her free hand scratches through the stubble on his jaw.

 

Vulnerability isn’t something she is accustomed to, but Robin pulls it out of her all the same. Smiling as she runs her fingers along the contours of his face, his eyes falling blissfully shut as she sits down further into his body.

 

Screw it, her heart thinks before her brain can catch up.

 

“You can’t steal something that’s been given to you.”

 

He beams, and Regina kisses away any words he might have.

  


******

 

Night showers her bed chambers as she lay beside Robin, sleep lulling her mind away as his heat wraps her tightly. She feels boneless, tingly and flushed from earlier. Robin’s fingers mindlessly trailing along her naked skin, a slow meandering path from thigh to underneath her breast that has the final few shocks of orgasm ripple through her as she tucks into his side, a palm finding purchase above his heart. Steady is the rhythm that slowly takes her away into blissful sleep with him.

 

“I love you.”

 

She freezes at his soft whispered words breathed against her hair, her eyes flaring open only to find his own gently closed, sleep already taken over.

 

It was just words. He didn’t mean them. They simply slipped out, they had to. Post sex addled brain and all, that is why he said it. There is no plausible way he could truly...feel that way about her. He can’t. She isn’t meant for love. Him feeling that way is only going to end in heartbreak. It always has for her.

 

Swallowing against the lump that builds in her throat, she focuses on the way his lungs expand slow and steadily, her fingers carding through the hair on his chest. He can’t love her. It’s impossible. Tears prickle against her lashes, a wet burning that threatens to spill over as he puffs warm breath out as though he hasn’t said those three disastrous words to her.

 

She should let him go.

 

The mere thought has her heart squeezing painfully, spearing angrily at the idea. Air doesn’t come easy as she tries her damnedest to forget what he just whispered, a pleading in her mind to let it not have happened, for if it’s true, and his feelings are real...the notion anguishes her, and for the first time she lets herself wade into dangerous territory that perhaps she does, too…

 

Fear grips her hard. A knowing realization she has long pushed into the deepest recesses of her soul. Lifting her head from his chest, her eyes to wander across his face and her heart thunders. Gently so not to rouse him, her fingers trace along the lines of his jaw, across his lips and over the bridge of his brow. His nose twitches adorably as he hunkers further down into the pillow, his hand absentmindedly squeezes her bare hip for a fractional second. She stills, waits for sleep to keep its grasp on him. Robin slinks down, shifting enough to burrow his brow against her shoulder, letting out a long comfortable breath on her skin.

 

They shouldn’t have let it go this far. She shouldn’t have let it get here, to the point where Regina can’t fathom the thought of being without him and yet that only means they can’t be together. She is poison. Surely he must know that. Doesn’t he?

 

A tear slips through her lashes.

 

Space. She needs some space right now to think.

 

Slowly she extricates herself him his arms, unable to not press a kiss to his palm as she shifts from beneath the heavy covers. The tears come without fail now, as she sits against the edge of the bed, her fingers still laced within his own, afraid that if she lets go now there is no going back, and where will that leave her? Alone once more. Perhaps that is what life has deemed her fate, for the idea of losing Robin, losing this, whatever it is between them; aside from leaving Henry, it has to be the most horrid justice bestowed on her.

 

With a final glance at his slumbering face, a cloud of purple smoke gossamers around her, leaving Robin to sleep alone while she torments with the idea that she might, in fact, love him.

 

It’s not an idea, she knows she does.

 

******

“I’m surprised to hear from you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Given the last time and how things... were decided.”

 

“I can explain --”

 

“I was trapped in a lifeless dungeon of your making and for what?”

 

“You know why.”

 

“Do I, Regina?”

 

“I couldn’t leave you behind.”

 

“So you opted to chain me away like a pet.”

 

Regina sighs, swallows heavily against the lump built in her throat as she drops her gaze from the blonde sorceress's heated gaze. “I never meant-”

 

“To what, Regina?” The dragon cuts her off sharply, “You never meant to keep me under a curse for thirty bloody years, to refuse my right to live or die, rip away my chance to find my daughter, all because you are selfish? Is that your reasoning?”

 

Guilt riddles through the Queen as she sits down on the stone bench, tears flushing her eyes as she stares out against the cold chill of night. “I’m sorry, Maleficent. Truly I am.” Her voice shakes in its apology, and she feels smaller than ever underneath the blue, angry stare.  

 

Heavy silence builds between the two women as Regina waits to be torched into flames. It’s not fair what she did to Mal, she knew it from the beginning. Trapping her only friend to a life, if one can call it that, within a cave, a shell of her once glorious self, all because Regina couldn’t leave her behind, but was too afraid to have her be around.

 

“You should be.”  Maleficent snorts hotly, sitting down beside Regina with a cocked brow, one the Queen shies away from answering.

 

They sit without words for a long time. Regina’s fingers numbing against the cold as she waits for some sort of courage to say something, to say anything, to give more than one answer for Maleficent’s requested presence right now. After leaving Robin, she didn’t know what else to do, who else to turn to, someone that wouldn’t laugh in her face about this “love” that has grown between her and the thief. Regina flexes her fingers over and over in hopes that some warmth will return to them as she sits.

 

“You’re going to get frostbite.” Mal snaps, grabbing her hands unceremoniously into her own lap without hesitation, the dragon’s hot blood warming Regina’s fingertips instantly. Her dark brown eyes fall to their entwined hands, long slender pale ones stroking against her own. “Why didn’t you take me with you?”

 

“Technically I did.”

 

Mal squeezes Regina’s hands tight, “You know what I mean.”

 

“I couldn’t, Mal.” She sighs.

 

“Give me a proper reason, Regina.” The dragon snaps rather softly back. “Give me a real one or I shall burn your hands off.”

 

Okay well maybe not so softly.

 

Regina shrinks, “I was afraid.”

 

“Of?”

 

“Jesus, Mal, you’re really going to make me say it?” Regina glowers, pulling her hands from the dragon’s warmth. “You know damn well why I couldn’t.”

 

“No, actually, I don’t. So you either tell me now or I will leave and it will be the last we ever see of each other.”

 

That is something Regina does not want. At all. And whilst her pride may run strong, losing Maleficent is much the same as the thought of losing Robin - unacceptable.

 

“I needed to be in Storybrooke without distraction.” She finally relents, her eyes glancing up to find Maleficent almost smirking, her bright blue eyes dancing in the dark. The dragon hums thoughtfully, pulling Regina’s hands back into her own, toying with her fingers in a much different way than before, almost tender, much the same as many nights they had shared together long ago.

 

“I would have been a distraction for you.” It’s not a question but a simple knowing statement to which Regina nods honestly. “You know I never would have caused you harm, Regina.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I loved you.”

 

Again it’s a blatant fact that drips from Maleficent’s lips, the dragon had never been one for hiding her feelings anyway. Regina smiles small, “I loved you, too.” She admits, “And I know you did. Probably more than I deserved.”

 

“No. That’s not true.” Mal grins back. “And whilst I don’t agree with how you brought me with you, I can somewhat understand, I suppose.”

 

Regina’s brow raises high, “You do?”

 

“Well,” Maleficent arches her long neck, tilting her gaze enough to find Regina’s eyes, “I would have done the same. Perhaps not in the circumstances, but the notion of leaving you behind with my heart in your care would have been far too painful. So yes, I understand.”

 

“I am sorry, Mal.”

 

“I know you are.”

 

They shift fractionally closer, enough so their legs brush against one another, Maleficent’s blonde curls curling around Regina’s shoulder as she leans into the beautiful woman who was once her lover. But that is just it, isn’t it? They were tethered to each other long ago, in a different life, one much estranged from this current world.

 

Robin is that difference.

 

“So, pray tell, why have you run from your rugged thief for my company instead?”

 

The question slaps Regina hard as she stares wildly at the dragon who simply smiles wolfishly. “Oh, please, Regina,” her hand waves absently between them, “You know I still have our magic mirrors, as if I could resist.”

 

“You’ve been spying on me?” The Queen gapes incredulously at her friend who smirks. “This entire time you’ve been watching and never once said anything?”

 

“It is much more interesting to be a spider on the wall sometimes.”

 

Regina blushes and wonders just how much her friend has been privy to. Not that she really cares in all honesty. Maleficent knows every dark corner of Regina, loved her anyway, much as Robin does, so it doesn’t really bother her in truth to find out the dragon has been silently curious about her and this new love she has. Regina reckons she would do much the same had she learned Maleficent had a... relationship of sorts in the works.

 

Sighing heavily, she leans against Mal, “It’s complicated.”

 

“It always is with you.”

 

Regina scoffs with a roll of her eyes.

 

“You love him.”

 

Her heart burns at the statement, and her voice decides to find itself before her mind can reel it back. “Much as I loved you.”

 

“And yet you’ve run away.”

 

“He can’t love me, Mal.”

 

Blue eyes peer down at Regina curiously, scanning the face of the Queen with care, “You, my little Queen, are perhaps the most daft person I have ever had the pleasure of loving.”

 

“You’re biased.” Regina simpers, “You knew me before I became…” Her hands wave in front of her body, “all of this.”

 

“And what does this -” Mal’s hands flutter in the sky, “all mean?”

 

Regina sighs, “When darkness hadn’t consumed my heart, my entire being.”

 

Mal hums thoughtfully for a long, drawn out moment, “My heart looks much the same as your own and yet you love me all the same.”

 

She’s right. Regina does still love her. It’s not a past tense feeling that flickers, but something real still to this day, so she finds herself nodding, “I do. But --”

 

“There isn’t a but, Regina.” Mal interrupts her with a steady voice, “You deserve to be happy.”  The dragon's fingers curls around Regina’s, bringing them to her full, pale pink lips, a chaste kiss pressed there, “I still love you, and you shouldn’t run away from it, not when you have someone who is willing to give it to you.”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“I know.”

 

A crack of brush startles them and Maleficent vanishes in a cloud of burgundy smoke, leaving Regina to stare into the eyes of a midnight black raven instead of her friend. She turns, only to find Robin walking into the garden, a curious, wary look in his eyes. She runs her fingers over Maleficent’s feathers for a moment, smiling as she stands, Maleficent squawking before taking flight and disappearing into the night. She watches her go as Robin makes his way towards her.

 

“Everything alright?” he questions as his eyes, too, follow the raven into the sky. “I woke and you were gone.”

 

Regina burrows herself into his hold, inhaling deeply against his neck, “Couldn’t sleep.” She mumbles against him. It feels right to be here, in his arms. Warm and safe in a way she hasn’t felt in decades.

 

His fingers trail up her spine, “Are you out here alone?”

 

She stiffens, not really ready to tell him exactly who she was talking to, or for that matter, why. There is still the whole “I love you” he had mumbled in his sleep that had her running out here in the first place.

 

“Yes,” Regina lies. “Just needed some fresh air.” Her eyes flick up to Robin’s, and she knows he doesn’t exactly believe her, but hopes he doesn’t question further. She needs to sort herself out first. He worries his bottom lip, a frown creasing his eyes. She doesn’t want that. For him to feel worried, so she does what he always does, leans up to press her lips to his, hoping that it will take away the anxiety that builds within.

 

It works. Partially anyway as she feels Robin release some of that anxiety against her lips, a soft sigh that parts from his mouth as he smiles gently. “Come back to bed?”

 

Regina nods, takes his hand and walks up to her chambers once more. She doesn’t know how to broach his statement of love, but perhaps for right now it’s alright. She will muster the courage one day to tell him that she, too, loves him back, but not tonight, not right now, the fear of losing him still burns away in the recesses of her heart.

 

They climb back underneath the heavy covers of her bed, his arms wrapping around her on instinct, the heat of his body warming her chilled skin. She breathes steadier, not quite fully but better than hours ago. Robin, too, lets out a soft breath against her neck, pressing a kiss to the bare skin there as he sinks behind her, and Regina’s eyes flutter asleep finally, pulled down into the dreams that perhaps a life with Robin could be real, that loving him could be true and lasting forever.

 

Unbeknownst to her as she sleeps soundly within his arms, Robin’s mind runs a thousand leagues at the hushed conversation he had half heard but couldn’t see. His heart hangs heavy in his chest. He’d only caught the end of it, the last few words spoken between Regina and this stranger.

 

_“You, my little Queen, are perhaps the most daft person I have ever had the pleasure of loving.”_

 

He is certain it’s what he heard as he’d walked slowly into the garden, the very first words that had a bubble in his chest swelling painfully. Perhaps he shouldn’t have stayed further than that, but his feet froze to the grass as Regina sighed about the darkness of her heart and apparently this other person still cherishes her regardless. Loves her anyway, knows that she loves them in return.

 

Robin sagged against the stone wall listening to the stranger’s resounding, honest voice, _\- “I still love you, and you shouldn’t run away from it, not when you have someone who is willing to give it to you.”_

 

At least whoever they are has some courage and isn’t afraid to say what Robin has been trying to for weeks now. The thought of losing Regina had him stepping forward into the garden, a plume of burgundy smoke blooming behind his Queen as she stood. He could see the anxiety in her eyes, the white lie she whispered against his skin that all she needed was “fresh air”. He knew she was hiding from him.

 

It plagues him in a bitter way that he isn’t the one her heart belongs too. Though he has tried, he cannot win it. Her happiness is something he wants desperately, even if it doesn’t lie with him, it’s all he wishes for her.

 

It may ache him deep in his soul, but he will do it. Give her the choice to be loved.

 

And he does, love her. More than he ever anticipated to love another again after the loss of his wife. She has attached herself into his very soul, into the deepest parts of his being. He loves her, enough that if she wishes, he will let her go.

 

Whoever this stranger in the dark is, Robin promises to the highest heavens that he will ensure this person love Regina the way she deserves, the way he loves her whole heartedly, with every fiber of his being, and if they should do her harm, there isn’t a place in this world nor any realm Robin won’t track them down and seek revenge on behalf of Regina’s broken heart.

 

He curls around Regina tight, forcing his anguish away as he presses a row of kisses into her hair, knowing sleep shall not come tonight, but hopefully she will rest feeling loved in his arms.

 

***

 

Days pass, and Regina is off. Robin knows she is. While she tries to show him affection in secret, he knows her heart is shutting off from him. Coward as he may be, he hangs onto it, every drop of love she gives him, but it’s in her eyes - a fear he thought had been chased away.

 

More often than not, bathed in the moonlight, he feels her move away from his hold, a kiss pressed to his brow as she once again leaves him for another. Privacy is what he should give her, but he can’t muster the courage to let her go.

 

So he follows, hangs in the shadows as she talks hushed to another. Listens to a life she once shared and he guesses she still wishes for. He can’t hear much though, stays far enough away that the entire conversations she has with this stranger is still somewhat confidential. She deserves that from him at the very least.

 

It’s on a particular night as he sits behind the stone wall, he hears Regina say that she has to speak to him, to tell him what is going on, why she has retracted the way she has from his touch and his heart breaks. He knows this is it. She is leaving him for another.

 

He walks to their chambers, or rather her chambers, gathers his small possessions that have found their temporary place within. Slowly he gathers them in his hands, forcing his bleeding heart to cease dripping as the door creaks slowly open. He knows it’s her. The soft padding of her feet as she moves closer towards him. He can’t bring himself to face her, not when the tears are building in his eyes. She doesn’t need to see his heart torn apart. He will not give her that guilt.

 

Swallowing thickly he grabs his tunic as her palms find his back, settling there for a moment as she peers around his shoulder to see the bundle of possessions in his hands.

 

“What are you doing?” her voice shakes lightly.

 

He steels himself, forces away every last feeling into the pits of his soul.

 

“Robin?” She turns him, his eyes averted from her gaze. Her hands roam his chest till they reach his jaw, forcing him to look at her, “What’s going on?”

 

The tremble in her voice nearly breaks him, but he shakes his head, gathering his wits, “I think I should go.”

 

Regina freezes like ice. He looks tormented. Why, she cannot say, but it’s there. In the way his shoulders slump and his beautiful, blue eyes refuse to meet her own. They are brimmed with tears, a tightness in his jaw that aches her to the core. “Robin. Look at me.” She tugs at the hair on the nape of his neck, “Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

 

He swallows as she takes his clothes from his hands, throwing them unceremoniously on her bed without a care. Shakily he lands his now free palms on her hips, unable to still retract his gaze from the floor and to her eyes.

 

“Robin, you’re scaring me.” Her hands run through his hair, across his shoulders and over his chest. He can hear the tremble shaking her voice, the thickness in her throat as she roams her hands up to his jaw once more.

 

Christ. He doesn’t want to hurt her. He just wants her to be happy. A happiness that clearly resides with another.

 

Pressing a kiss to her brow, he moves her hands from his collar, tucks them gently at her sides, “Be happy, Regina.”

 

“What are you talking about?” She reaches for him again as he gathers his things. “Robin! What the hell is going on?”

 

His heart aches as her tears spill when he finally turns to meet her eyes. A stabbing pain running through him at the confused anguish that runs across her beautiful face. He hangs onto the fact that she does, in fact, love someone, someone who loves her in return. That he can take with him. She will be okay. Cherished as he can only hope.

 

“I _know,_ Regina.” He smiles sadly, lacing their fingers together for a final time. Memorizing the feel of her hands for a moment. He adores her hands, slender, delicate fingers that can conjure so much out of him with a simple touch.

 

“Of what?” Regina pleads. “Robin, if something has happened, just tell me.”

 

He lets a low breath go, bringing her hands to his lips, “You deserve love, and to be loved. I know there is someone else, and I only want you to be happy, Regina. It’s all I have ever wished for, and I am glad that you have found it, even if it is not with me.”

 

Her heart screams and thunders at his words, at the sorrow that laces through every line in his eyes. He’s walking away from her.

 

“Don’t you dare leave.”

 

“It’s alright, Regina. I understand.” His hands fall from her own, a sweet sad smile parting on his lips as he inhales shakily. “I know there is another who your heart has found solace with. It’s okay. I promise you it is alright.”

 

She is frozen to the spot, burning from the inside out but unable to move as he leans down to kiss her cheek, the scratch of stubble brushing against her as he sighs and moves around her concrete frame.

 

She feels like she is drowning. Her lungs constricted in an iron grip, pulse thundering in her ears. Everything stops with the first step he takes away from her. Time stands still as she feels him go. The world tilts and blurs as his warmth begins to simmer away, the sound of his footsteps faint approaching her chamber doors.

 

“You can’t leave...” Hot tears fall onto pale skin. This isn’t supposed to happen. He isn’t supposed to do this to her. He can’t. Regina’s voice croaks out with a tremble, “Robin. Please. Just give me a minute to explain...”

 

Robin stills at her door, shoulders sagged as he turns halfway to meet her tear stained eyes. “You don’t need to explain anything Regina. It’s fine. Truly.” He tries to smile, but the lump in his chest produces nothing more than a pained grimace.

 

“No! Nothing about this is fine. I have no fucking clue what you are talking about.” She trembles back, her fists clutches against nothing but the soft, green, silk dress she wears. “You are leaving when you promised you wouldn’t.” Her tears spill tortuously, hot against the cold, clammy feel of her skin. “Robin you promised I could trust you.”

  


Robin sinks, and he lets a long, sad breath go, “I heard you talking in the gardens. I followed you, Regina. I’m sorry.” He watches as her eyes blaze wide, “I know I shouldn’t have followed you, but I did and I heard enough to know that someone else loves you, and you....” He swallows heavily “...you love them too.” He runs a palm over his face, wiping away the heat of tears along his lashes, “I know I promised that you could trust me...that I wouldn’t...Regina, If you have found happiness with someone else, I can’t hold you back from that. I won’t do it. I...I care for you too much to ever stand in your way of finding love.”    

 

She is shaking as she listens to his soft spoken words, ones that are released without disdain or anger. He feels as he says, that he wishes only for her happiness. But what he fails to realize is that there is no happiness if it isn’t with him. She is his heart’s guard, the only one she entrusts it to, willingly gives it too.

 

“You’re an idiot.” She sniffs heavily as her heart begins to take sway over her mind, “You, Robin of Locksley, are the biggest, most confounded, utterly sideways idiot I’ve ever met.”

 

His brow lifts, confused as she walks towards him, her voice still carrying as she closes the distance. “Regina...”

 

“Shut up. Just shut up for a second and let me talk.” She huffs, “There is no other person, no one else, I promise you.”

 

“But --”

 

She cuts him off, “No, Robin. You think I love someone?”

 

He nods, anxiously watches as she is barely ten paces from him.

 

“You think there is someone who I have given my heart to?”

 

Again he nods, swallowing the truth he fears that is about to be thrown at him. But Regina shakes her head, her hands reaching to touch his chest, tugging at the thin linen shirt as her palms find settle against his skin, scouring from belly to neck as she huffs out a breath.

 

“Look at me.”

 

He doesn’t.

 

“Look at me,” she demands through whispered tears, her hands cupping his jaw.

 

He relents, finding her eyes red rimmed and filled with tears. He feels the wavering  in her breath, the way her eyes move across his face anxiously, the worrying lip she bites down upon. “Will you listen to me.”

He nods, painfully aware of how close she is to him, the warmth that radiates off her, the smell of lilacs in her hair, oh so painfully aware of how his heart aches for her, to be hers, to have hers in return.

 

“Maleficent. I need you,” She breathes out much to Robin’s confusion. Nothing happens, just silence echoing around them.

 

“Mal! Now. Please.”

 

A bloom of burgundy smoke erupts behind Regina. Robin’s hands grip her tightly in protection as a blonde woman swirls into being where the smoke disappears slowly. “You know I’m not a fan of being summoned Regina.” The blonde woman drawls out with a piercing stare.

 

Regina however doesn’t move, doesn’t even budge in acknowledgment to the new stranger that stands within her bedchambers. Her eyes lock onto Robin’s, forcing his gaze down to look at her as she gently cards through his hair, stepping in closer to his body.

 

“This is who I was talking to. Every night you heard me talking, it was with her.” Regina tells him simply as though he is supposed to follow what’s going on. His brow furrows as he looks over Regina’s shoulder towards the woman who simply shrugs smugly in acknowledgement of the statement.

 

“But, like I have always said, you are an idiot.” He glances back from the blonde’s smile and down to Regina’s own almost shy grin as he blinks in bewilderment.

 

“You’re right, I was talking about being in love, about someone I love. And it’s true, I love Maleficent.”

 

Robin’s heart sinks, but Regina is quick to quell the anguish, “I always will in a way.” She hears Mal hum, but her eyes stay focused on Robin, her fingers drawing gentle lines along his jaw, over the bridge of his cheeks, “She is the only person who has loved me, aside from Daniel.”

 

Robin finds himself nodding, she’s spoken to him about her first love, a kind stable boy who had stolen her heart a lifetime ago.

 

“After Daniel died, I had no one. No one except for Maleficent. She has known me from the very beginning of my life in this castle. Through all the pain I’ve gone through. She was there as my heart turned black. She loved me through all of it. And I her. There hasn’t been another person in my life that has loved me when darkness consumed my life.”

 

The blonde simply stares at the back of Regina, a tightness in her eyes that waters in memory.

She does love Regina, Robin can see it plain as day. Perhaps losing Regina to this woman is... alright in some anguished way.

Clearly there is something between them, something honest and strong.

 

“A few nights ago --” Regina’s tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip anxiously, “A few nights ago you said you loved me, in your sleep.” Her eyes flick up to Robin’s, his own wide and fearful at the that he let it slip out, that she heard it slip out.

 

He hadn’t meant to say it so soon. He’d meant to wait, to continue to show her it was alright to have this love grow between them, that having someone to call your own isn’t as dangerous as she so believes.

 

Apparently he buggered that plan up wonderfully.

 

Regina brushes a hand over Robin’s chest, “Why you love me, I do not know, and when you said it, I panicked.” She shrugs, “I have never thought I would have this again.” A sad smile creeps against her lips. “Love is not something I do well, or comes to me easily, yet here you are, scaling walls I have built over years, digging your way into my heart when I least expected it and I was afraid.”

 

A tear spills over, one that Robin is quick to wipe away with the pad of his thumb.

 

“I was afraid that if I let myself love you, that if this between us became something I couldn’t protect…” She swallows heavily, “Daniel died because he loved me. I cursed Maleficent because I couldn’t part with her, because I loved her.”

 

Her throat strickens as she finds some semblance courage to say _those_ words. Unfortunately when it comes to love, being brave isn’t exactly in Regina’s repertoire. But here she is, literally barricading Robin against a door so he can’t leave her, so that she can have a chance to explain to him the one thing that scares her the most.

 

“I am so bloody scared that one day you will realize who you are with and reality will set it and you will leave, or worse, die because of it.” Regina admits, dropping a finger to his lips before he can protest it. ““Robin, I am afraid of losing you because I love you,”

 

Regina’s heart sprints away from her as Robin stares wide eyed at her, his mouth dropping agape at her blatant honesty.

 

Perhaps she shouldn’t have said so much, exposed herself so boldly. There is no taking it back now. He knows that she loves him, that’s the end of it, and for a long minute her brain scolds her for being so vulnerable.

 

Though he’s rather cute being caught off guard like this.

  


“Do you understand me now?” She cups his cheeks, “It scares the shit out of me, but I do. I love no one else the way I love you. I couldn’t. It’s just you.”

 

A beat of silence passes between them, one that Robin’s heart tethers to as it floats away into the sky. She loves him. Regina loves him. He could soar if it was possible and the smile that begins to creep against his lips is untameable.

 

“You need to stop doing that.”

 

“Doing what?   


“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

 

Regina beams, rolls her eyes and blushes hard, “Go ahead then. I am not stopping you.”

 

He does as she says, swoops in and crashes their lips together, anchoring his heart to her own. He feels her lips, feels her hands run over him, the breath she inhales, the hard pumping of her heart as he presses her closer.

 

Robin exhales out warmly against her lips, his grin parting wide at the flush that rises on her cheeks. “So you love me?”

 

Regina laughs breathlessly between them, shaking her head bashfully, “Yes.”

 

“Tell me again.”  He bumps his nose against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, tugging her closer still. Regina blushes furiously at Robin’s beaming smile, her body melting into him, “I love you. Even if you are an idiot.”

 

“Well I am your idiot, aren’t I?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Always, Regina.” He kisses her again, hard, devoted and full, “Always.”

 

Her heart stumbles at the thought.

 

******

 

“May I sit with you?”

 

Blue eyes lift to meet his own curiously as she nods, shifting enough so that he may take up residence on the stone bench. Her gaze stays on him as he watches his son run through the lavender fields with Regina, a giggle of laughter floating through the warm afternoon.

 

It’s been nearly a month since his blessed miscalculation of Regina’s feeling for him, and the sun shines brighter everyday in his opinion. No longer does she hide from his touch, leans into the affection in broad daylight if anything, not a care of who is around. It’s a welcomed turn of events in his mind. He is allowed to kiss her just because he thinks she is beautiful, allowed to hold her hand in the council room, flirt ridiculously even if she blushes furiously as others stare bewildered at the pair.

 

He feels free.

 

And he can see that Regina is getting there, too. There is one small detail however he has noticed in the past few weeks. Maleficent.

 

The Dragon has taken up temporary residence at the castle, is at Regina’s side most of the time even as smoke curls through her teeth at the sight of the Charmings. A notion to which Robin rather enjoys seeing the royal pair shrink in the Dragon’s fiery glare, finds utter amusement in how Regina too seems to enjoy it as well.  

 

They are soft to one another though. Regina laughs beautifully in the other woman’s presence, finds peace and solace in their quiet moments spent together in the gardens. All to which Robin is curious about. It’s not threatening to him, the fact that Regina so blatantly shares her heart’s feeling about Maleficent. They do love one another, perhaps not in the same way Regina loves him, but still, he can see this affection that tethers a tight knot between them.

 

More surprising than any of it, is that Robin finds himself enjoying the blonde sorceress’ company. Granted she nearly roasted him on a spit when he drunkenly admitted he had stolen from her once or twice. A few bags of gold and some jewels to feed the local villages he was certain she’d never notice. Regina had burst out laughing at the fired scowl Maleficent leveled at Robin, her promise that if anything goes missing from her vaults again, it will be his head adorning her walls in penance.

 

Aside from her...mild threats, the three of them have formed quite a unique relationship.

 

“She looks happy.” Maleficent smiles, “I wasn’t ever sure if I would get to see her feel like this again. It’s nice.”

 

Robin hums in agreement, his heart fluttering at the thought that he is a part of that happiness. But he cannot deny a large part of it is also because of the dragon. They share something that Robin admires.

 

When Maleficent quietly suggested one night that perhaps it’s time for her to go back to her own castle, he had seen the sadness that had passed through both her and Regina’s eyes. More than once since that evening Regina has quietly told him how much she would miss Mal, that the woman holds a piece of her heart Regina never thought she’d get to feel again, and Robin is loathe to think that it’s a possibility this happiness that is so new for his love could slip away.

 

“Make sure it stays this way, Robin.” Maleficent breaks their silence. “After I leave I mean. Keep her happy. She deserves that.”

 

He can hear the soft tremble in her voice though her expression remains calm. The Dragon is a woman of few words he’s come to understand, she is guarded just as much as Regina. What he has found though, is that he wishes not only to protect Regina’s heart, but Maleficent’s as well. The fracture in either woman that would surely be made with Maleficent’s departure is something Robin isn’t sure he could heal. Doesn’t want to even give it a chance to form if he can help it.  

 

“You’re right. Regina deserves happiness and so much more.” He comments gently, tilting his gaze to find Mal’s profile. “Which is why you should stay. Not just for her, but for you, as well.”

 

Mal’s brow furrows as she turns to face him, a wary flicker ghosting through her eyes before she smiles small, “She has you.”

 

Robin nods with a light shrug, “And I will stay with her forever if she will have me. But I believe it in my heart that this relationship the two of you have together is just as important to her.”

 

“I am Regina’s past. You are her future.” Maleficent sighs. “I know that.”

 

They haven’t crossed the boundary of touching, not really anyway, but Robin throws caution to the wind and reaches for Maleficent’s hand, lacing her slender, warm fingers into his palm. Her eyes fly widely down to their encompassed palms, a beat of nerves spiraling through her.

 

“There is no reason you can’t be a part of that future, too.” Robin squeezes her palm gently, “I know that Regina loves you, that you love her in return. ” Mal nods almost shyly. “Her heart is of the utmost importance to me, which makes you important to me. I don’t want you to leave because you feel like you are stepping into my relationship with Regina, or that you feel there isn’t a place in her heart or mine for you. There is, of that I promise you.”

 

He watches quietly as Maleficent swallows thickly, digesting his words as her brow frowns in confusion to what he is suggesting. “You want me to stay? For her?”

 

Robin corrects softly, “For all of us. We may not know much of one another, Maleficent, but I would be more than open to exploring what the three of us could build together.”

 

“You’d share Regina with me?” She blows out a disbelieving breath, “To have her love the both of us even though we may not feel the same way for each other?”

 

Robin chuckles, runs his free hand through his hair before he smiles at the stunned dragon. “I never thought I would fall in love with the once Evil Queen, and yet I have, and I have come to understand that her moniker is just that. A name given to her by others who failed to know what was underneath, how beautiful her soul is. I myself have been given such a chance to prove I am more than some bandit thief. Regina has chosen to love me and everything that comes with my past. I would be remiss to deny that to another.”

 

The look on Maleficent’s face is something Robin will forever have burned into his memory. The astounded bewilderment that blazes across her stark features as though he has sprouted a second head. It’s rather adorable he thinks.

 

“I am not saying you and I will feel the same as we both do about Regina. Love can be complicated. And you’re a hot tempered dragon who has already threatened to put my head on a spike after all.” He smirks, “But I admit that I rather enjoy your company, and if you are willing to see what the future may hold, I would be grateful to take that journey with you and Regina.”

 

Maleficent cocks a high brow, a breathless laugh escaping her as she shakes her head in disbelief at this man. “You are an enigma to me, you know that?”

 

“Does that mean you’ll stay?”

 

The dragon hums, licks her lips and shrugs, “I suppose we could see how it goes, even if you are a thief.”

 

Robin chuckles as his eyes turn back to find Regina walking up the hill, Roland anchored to her hip. Her dark eyes flick down to the laced hands of Robin and Mal still entwined in his lap. A curious brow arching high as she settles Roland on the ground, the young boy off in an instant towards the dining hall.

 

“Everything okay?” she questions, eyeing up their mutual knowing grins. “What’s got you both looking so amused and cheery?”

 

Robin shrugs, standing to press a kiss to her lips, “Just talking about you, my love.” He nudges her nose with his own, dotting another kiss to the apple of her cheek, “Just you.” Robin smiles, bids them both a farewell, reasoning he should probably go make sure that Roland and Little John haven’t eaten Granny out of house and home yet.

 

He leaves the two women in the garden, Regina’s eyes staring at Maleficent’s as her own watch Robin go.

 

“Okay, what did he say to you?” Regina huffs, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

 

Mal simply smirks, lifts to her feet and cups Regina’s cheeks. Her blue eyes roam over her Queen’s face, the anxious look Regina gives her as she waits for an answer, but Maleficent doesn’t have one. Not really. It’s going to be a different, strange path their lives are about to embark on, but for the first time in a long time, Maleficent feels that dance of happiness flare within her heart, a flame that perhaps doesn’t have to be doused out again.

 

She leans down, captures Regina’s lips in her own, swallows the sharp stunned breath Regina lets go, holds her until her love’s tension slides away. They part with a soft pop, Regina’s eyes blissfully closed as a smile begins to creep along her lips. “Okay, now you definitely need to tell me what you and Robin talked about.”

 

Maleficent laughs, reaches for Regina’s hand and laces their fingers together, “We have a lifetime to figure it out.”

 

“You’re staying?” Regina gasps, tears flushing into her eyes as Mal nods. “Truly?”

 

“I have realized or it’s been rather suggested that perhaps there is more here for me than I expected. It makes me curious to be honest.” She tucks back down to dot a kiss once more to Regina’s lips, “I don’t wish to leave your side ever again, Regina. I love you, I always have.” Maleficent whispers softly, tucking a curl behind Regina’s ear, “Plus your thief isn’t nearly as horrid of company as I once thought. I think the three of us will do just fine.”

 

“The three of us? What does that mean?”

 

“Like I said, we have an entire life to discover that.”

 

Regina’s heart stumbles, soars and erupts into a fire as Maleficent presses a kiss to her hands, before leaving her to stand in the gardens alone. She watches the burgundy smoke whisk the dragon away.

 

Whatever Robin said to Maleficent, Regina does not know, but the fact is, it was enough to have Mal change her mind, to give Regina the chance to love her once more, to love both her dragon and her thief without losing the other.

 

She feels almost light. Something warm that weaves its way into her soul, tying itself into her very being. If only Henry could be here, the last puzzle piece of her heart could finally click into place. She’ll get back to him, one way or another.

 

For now, she will enjoy this feeling of hope from those that have chosen to give her a second chance.

  
  


**Part 2**

 

When Robin had suggested that perhaps Regina’s heart could be held by more than just him, he had expected it to be difficult - learning to share her in new a way. Defining the boundaries of who gets what time, are there things secretly shared between one pair and not the other, is there cause for jealousy when a smile is directed at one partner but misses the other.

 

More than once his insecurities have flared on passing comments that Maleficent simply knows a different side to Regina than he does, the dragon has been there through the worst of the Evil Queen’s reign, there are just … _things_ … moments in Regina’s past that the dragon knows deeply, memories that Robin can’t possibly share. He doesn’t fault either of them, he can’t. They are getting their second chance at love with one another, and it is truly nice to see Regina settle into a calm between Robin and Maleficent.

 

It’s new territory they wander through each day, learning the lines and colors of this new relationship together. He does his best to not feel dejection when Regina slides out of his arms and into Mal’s. Nor does he glow in smugness when Regina returns. Jealousy will do them no good, it will only make a choice, one that Regina would be broken to make.

 

He’d expected to feel that little green monster called envy lurch through his chest every now and again whilst watching Regina lean back into Maleficent’s arms on warm afternoons, their fingers dancing, cheeks tinged pink with paired smiles. He’d thought that listening to their quiet conversations about their love would feel perhaps a touch threatening to what he and Regina are trying to build together now. It doesn’t.

 

Their lives aren’t simple. Tensions brew and boil over, snapping remarks have been spat into the sky, more than once a fireball following in its path. Having one person to love is already overwhelming enough, but two... somedays it feels like he is drowning between them, doing his best to hold onto Regina and yet let her be free all at once.

 

Many nights he has found himself walking through the forest in much needed silence and reprieve, taking a moment to calm his own anger, though it can barely rival that of the two women who occupy space in his world now.

 

The quiet of the trees brings some sense of understanding.

 

They fight out of a fear of loss, that one day someone will walk away, be taken away, be torn away. It’s a fault they all have, Robin has come to realize. This love that grows steady between the three of them is vulnerable and they are all greedy to protect it in their own way.

 

But they protect it all the same. Not perfectly, but they are trying.

 

So yes, there had been many situations Robin has dealt with, many more he has anticipated to happen, but the curious bubbling in his stomach as he rounds the corner out into garden wasn’t one of them.

 

His eyes land onto the two of them, standing beneath the apple tree, pressed snugly together.

 

Which isn’t new for him to see, they share their affections for each other around him, but this is the first time he has ever seen them in the midst of a kiss, figures that they probably have kissed before but seeing it... real and in front of him... it’s much different than he imagined.

 

He can see the way Mal’s one palm settles against Regina’s hip steadily, a rhythmic squeezing against the blue velvet dress, the other cupping the Queen’s cheek holding her to the dragon’s lips. Regina’s arms are curled softly around the slender neck of the blonde, fingertips skimming up and down her alabaster skin. He can see the way Regina has to arch up to kiss Maleficent much as she does with him, how the dragon slinks a little further down to close the distance.

 

It’s a private moment, one he should allow them, not stand and stare blatantly as the two women wetly part with a blushing smile, leaning back in for a chaste peck, and another, and a third until he hears Regina’s soft voice bubble out in a gentle chuckle against Maleficent’s mouth.

 

His heart trips over its own beat.

 

They look... well... beautiful together.

 

He’s about to turn back, when Regina’s eyes lift to find his own, and the blissful moment between the Queen and dragon comes to a screeching halt as Regina snaps away from Maleficent. Her eyes are wide, fearful and anxious as Robin approaches, his own brow arched towards her sudden emotional switch.

 

“Robin. Hi.” Regina licks her lips almost as though she’s just been caught doing something wrong. Her hands wrap around her waist, brown eyes darting away from his gaze. “Hello, my love.” He presses a kiss to her cheek, “Enjoying the afternoon?”

 

It’s a simple question but the way Regina’s shoulders tense though she nods absently, it has him frowning. He sees the way her eyes refuse to meet his own, or Mal’s for that matter. They haven’t really spoken about what path Maleficent and Regina’s relationship will take. If they are lovers, or just two people who love each other, a companionship versus a relationship similar to the one she has with the thief. He hasn’t really thought much about it in all honesty. As long as Regina is happy, he is quite content.

 

Mal too seems to notice the apprehension that suddenly clings to Regina. Her blonde brow cocks high at Robin who shakes his head softly, not understanding either what has their mutual heart sake feeling as though she is about to be reprimanded.

 

“Roland is probably hungry, I should take him to dinner,” Regina muffles out, clearly wanting to escape this odd bubble created around them. It bewilders Robin, supper is not for another hour, Roland is more than likely still out with the Merry Men. He’s about to say as much when Regina darts away from him, a quick, “I’ll see you both later” breathed out before she is gone in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Mal and Robin to stand confused in her absence.

 

“That was odd.” Mal frowns. Robin nods in agreement, turning to sit on the stone bench, Maleficent quick to follow. Quiet surrounds them as they both attempt to answer what just transpired. He can feel Mal’s uncertainty, that perhaps she, too, had done something wrong. “I know we haven’t really discussed what is going on with her and I, but I truly didn’t think that being with me would cause her such anxiety.”

 

“I don’t think it does.” He tries to reason, though obviously something is going on in Regina’s mind.

 

Mal scoffs dejectedly, “She literally just ran away from both of us because you saw her and I kissing.”

 

“Well it was quite a sight to see,” Robin chuckles, grinning as a slight pink blush creeps into Maleficent’s cheeks though she rolls her eyes at him.

 

The dragon shifts slightly to face Robin, her eyes downcast towards his hands, “Does it bother you? Seeing Regina and I together like that?”

 

Before he can really think about it, Robin shakes his head, a self-surprised, “No, actually.” escaping him truthfully. “I had thought perhaps it might, but I find myself feeling quite the opposite.”

 

Mal’s bright blue eyes flick up to his, her disbelief radiating out. Robin sighs, reaches for her hand to tangle within his own. “I know you are important to her, and you have become quite important to me as well.” The dragon flushes. “I think perhaps I have done a poor job of showing Regina that,” he finishes, running a free hand over his face.

 

“You are the reason I am here. She knows that.” Maleficent squeezes his palm, “Regina isn’t obtuse. I think both she and I are well aware that if it made you uncomfortable having me around, that I would leave. Loathe as I may be to do so, you are the one she would chose and I am at peace with that.”

 

“I don’t want her to have to make that choice,” he admits honestly. “It’s a complicated and yet very simple feeling I have. I am no keeper of Regina’s heart. She is free to decide who she shares it with, and I feel fortunate enough that she has chosen me, but I don’t wish for her to feel as though she is settling.”

 

Mal laughs a smoky breath at that, “You know, the two of you are quite daft sometimes to each other’s feelings.”

 

Robin’s tilts his eyes up to meet Maleficent’s, questioning what she means. But the Dragon simply chuckles, leveling Robin with a knowing look. “She wants the exact same for you. I’ve sat amongst this castle listening to her blabber on about how she isn’t good enough for you or that you deserve someone better.” Robin scoffs incredulously at that. “I think sometimes it is me who is out of place in this situation.” Mal continues, “She knows I love her, and I know she loves me in return, but I do not wish to step in the way of the two of you.”

 

“You never have.” Robin grips Mal’s hand, “Truly, Mal. This relationship we both have with her... while it’s taken some unexpected turns, I have not once felt ill towards your feelings for Regina, or hers for you.” Maleficent smiles small in silent thanks. “I think that Regina doesn’t want to cause harm to either of us by showing too much affection to the other when the three of us are together. It’s like she is battling herself to ensure we are both happy when all we are trying to do is ensure the same is happening for her.”

 

“You’re not wrong there, thief.”

 

“I feel at a loss right now however in showing her that you and I are…”

 

“Okay with seeing the other kiss her?” Mal laughs, Robin quick to join her as he agrees with a breathy, “Yeah, exactly.”

 

“What do we do?”

 

“I suppose I should speak with her,” Robin muses.

 

“That, or we could just kiss in front of her. That would surely send her for a loop,” Mal chuckles. It’s a joke. Robin knows it is, but the way his heart peaks at the thought, well it’s not exactly the worst notion that has ever crossed his mind. “You’re actually considering it, aren’t you?” Mal interrupts his mind with a curious cock of her brow, eyeing the rouge blush that runs up his neck.

 

“I could think of worse people to find myself lip locked with.”

 

“Oh? And pray tell, who is beneath me?” Mal goads him playfully.

 

“Nottingham for one,” Robin snorts back, laughing at the first name that comes to mind.

 

“The sheriff from Sherwood?” Mal questions curiously.

 

Robin nods with a grimace, “You know him?”

 

Mal hums for a moment, her eyes dancing with fire as she leans into Robin’s shoulder, “You could say we have crossed paths once or twice.” She grins wolfishly, licking her lower lip as Robin’s jaw drops at her insinuation. “You have not.”

 

The dragon laughs, “What can I say, while I prefer the company of women, scruffy men aren’t so bad every now and then.” Her fingers scratch at Robin’s jaw for a moment before she stands. “Come on thief, our Queen’s mind is probably going down a rabbit hole right now.”

 

*******

 

Regina isn’t at dinner, unsurprisingly to both Robin and Mal.

 

She’s hiding. Avoiding the two of them.

 

Robin bids Maleficent goodnight after a few glasses of wine and makes his way up to their bedchambers, not anticipating Regina to be there already. She is though. Startles when the door clicks open, her brown eyes wide in anticipation as he smiles softly, toeing the door closed behind him. She doesn’t say anything as he pads over to her, watches with a wary gaze from the chaise as Robin unties his vest, discards his tunic and settles down bare chested beside her.

 

He sees the way she swallows heavily, avoiding looking at him, opting to let her eyes roam his skin instead as her legs curl beneath her. He waits. Slinks into the soft cushions with a long exhale, shifting slightly to toy with the ends of her curls that fall over her shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry,” her voice seeps out quietly, full of trepidation.

 

“For what, my love?” he answers softly. Regina swallows heavy, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip, anxiety rolling off her in waves. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

Her gaze flicks nervously up to his own, tightness lacing through her features as her brow furrows. He watches the ragged breath she draws in, her eyes falling down to his hand that has laced itself with her own at some point.

 

“I…” Regina exhales, “What you saw earlier today... with Maleficent... I--”

 

“You kissed her,” Robin says matter of factly, though his heart hangs sadly at the grimace that runs across Regina’s face.

 

“I’m sorry.” A tear slips over Regina’s lashes, dripping onto her cheek. He leans down, cupping her jaw in his palm, guiding her eyes back to his own.

 

It’s now, this moment he has to show her that what brings her happiness is all he desires, that he is alright with her exploring the relationship with Maleficent, it brings him no heartbreak, it doesn’t threaten him in anyway, she needs to understand that.

 

But saying it flat out, he isn’t sure will suffice. Promising to her that she is free to love who she needs to, as long as they cherish her soul as she so deserves, it’s just words, and Robin isn’t certain that they will be enough. Regina leans into his hand, sniffing against the tears that continue to build, her body tense as she waits for him to yell, to guilt and demand she apologize, to do something other than smile softly at her.

 

“May I ask you something?” Robin runs his thumb along her smooth skin as Regina nods apprehensively, “And will you promise to be honest with me?” Again Regina nods, a bubble of shame filling her eyes though he won’t let her gaze drop.

 

“You love me, yes?”

 

She stares up at Robin dumbly, because it’s a ridiculous question. Of course, she loves him. They wouldn’t be in this predicament if she didn’t.  

 

Robin moves on, he thankfully knows her answer anyway, “And I pray that you know I love you.”

 

Regina blushes, but hums quietly that she does.

 

“Do you understand that all I wish is for you to be happy?”

 

Regina swallows, but dips her head once more in shy acceptance of his words.

 

“Then will you believe me when I say, I want you to share your heart with Maleficent. I know the bond the two of you have. I would never ask you to give that up.”

 

“But--” she starts to interrupt, but Robin presses a fingertip to her lips. “There isn’t a but, Regina. I know how important she is to you, and you to her. I am fully aware that I am not the only guardian of your heart, and I am quite alright with that because I know that you do not give it freely, and if you have chosen to give a part of it to Maleficent, then I can only be grateful that you have her, as much the same as you have me.”

 

A tear slips down her lashes skeptically at his words, the disbelief in her eyes as she stares back at him. Robin shakes his head softly and smiles, “You have nothing to feel ashamed about, my love.”

 

Regina sighs, drops her eyes from his, her fingers smoothing around his wrist near her jaw. “I kissed her first.” A breath runs ragged out, “I know I shouldn’t have without talking to you first, but I…”

 

“You love her,” Robin supplies when Regina’s voice falters. Her gaze finds his wetly, tears piling up against the brown hickory behind. “I do. I never thought that I would have her back again, after everything that I did, I’d lost hope that she would actually want me again.” A choked sob makes it way out, “And I... I am beyond grateful that she is here, but I don’t want you to ever think that just because I have a tether to Maleficent, that it means I want to be with you any less.”

 

“I don’t think that at all.” Robin grins, moving to cup her face in both his palms now, “Quite the opposite actually.” Regina’s brow creases as she listens quietly. “I think if you didn’t love me, I would have been tossed out on my forest smelling ass quite some time ago, Your Majesty.”

 

Finally he sees a ray of brightness shining through her eyes as she registers his words, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she laughs against his hands.  

 

“Regina, what we have is real and it is true. And I need you to hear me when I tell you that I want you to be free to love Maleficent, as well. I find myself rather fond of the dragon, and we will figure this all out, but together, alright?”

 

He captures her lips as she smiles wetly, a soft moan he pulls from her as she finally lets go of the anxiety in her heart. She slides slowly into his lap, straddling his thighs as he willingly is pressed back into the cushions. Her hands card through his hair, scratching dully as he allows himself to roam her body as well, from bare thigh, over the navy silk of her nightgown, up to the nape of her neck and back down. He chases her lips as she pulls back, a quirk in her brow as she eyes him from his lap. “You like her, don’t you?” She grins.

 

Robin chuckles out a laugh, combing through her hair as he shrugs, “She is rather... appealing. Once you get past the smoke and scales.” He squeezes his hands around her waist, bouncing a brow playfully at Regina.

 

For a moment Regina stares down at Robin with a look he can’t quite place as her hands run over his naked chest, a quizzical flicker darting through her eyes as he asks her what’s wrong.

 

Her dark hair flutters as she shakes her head, a long, heavy breath parting her lips.

 

“I don’t understand what you see in me,” she confesses quietly. “You could have anyone, yet you stay with me, and it bewilders me.”

 

He wraps his fingers around her wrists as he sits up, pressing a row of peppered kisses to the skin there. “The feeling is mutual, my love.” Her eyes bounce up to his in confusion. “You are the most stunning, resilient woman I’ve ever met. You are an absolute enigma to me, how one person can be as utterly compelling as you, from your mind to your heart, down into the deepest depths of your soul.”

 

“You are biased.” She smirks, drawing her fingers over his neck. “Most people who meet me see only one thing. The Evil Queen.”

 

“Then they are blind fools.” Robin sighs, because it’s true. Anyone who refuses to see who this woman truly is doesn’t even deserve a fraction of her time. He just wishes she could also see that. She smiles small at him, and he knows she doesn’t quite believe him. It will take more than his words to help her understand that. “Plus you are quite a good kisser, can’t forget that little fact.” Robin winks at her, grinning at the pink tinge that bursts into her cheeks.

 

“I have thought about it, you know?” She bites down on her lip, “You and Mal being together, or rather the three of us…”

 

Robin heats at her coy words, “Have you now?”

 

Regina hums, drags her nails over his skin with a shy shrug.

 

“And tell me, my love,” He nips against her shoulder, tugging the small navy silk strap down, “What is it you have fantasized about?” The navy nightgown falls from her, pooling at her thighs, Robin’s eyes darken at the reveal of newly exposed olive skin. “Tell me and perhaps it can be a reality instead.”

 

He hears Regina’s breath run tight as his hands find purchase on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Whatever you wish, Regina.” He sucks a kiss against her collarbone, “Name it and I will make it true.”

 

Her heart pounds erratically at the ideas that run rampant through her mind.

 

This certainly is new territory they are venturing into.  

  
  


**Part 3**

 

Not much can rattle the Dragon. Nothing can truly shake her to the core, render her speechless and stunned. She has lived far too long for nearly anything to surprise her anymore. At least she thought that was true, what could possibly terrify a dragon? Though she’s come to realize as of late it’s not necessarily a question of what, but who.

 

She’s not afraid, per say, of the bright blue eyes that follow her curiously, nor the stubbled lopsided smiles directed her way that confuses her terribly. There is no fear in the hands that gently land on the small of her back, or the lips that brush against her palm in soft greeting. It’s not that he does it with little hesitation, it’s that she... well, could almost say she enjoys it, and that is something terrifying.

 

Her heart is not void of love, the Queen already has made her everlasting mark on the dragon. She knows she can feel love, give it and receive it by those who are brave enough to try. But she had made peace a few months ago with the notion that her life would be one without. Regina had her soulmate, what could she possibly need from Maleficent?

 

And yet. Here she is. Sitting in the sun with her little love leaning her back against the dragon’s chest, soaking in the ever present heat of her skin. Moments like this make Maleficent wish she had the power to stop time, to forever stay in this place, serene and calm. She dreamt of it. Longed for it. But what hadn’t been in those dreams, was the presence of another. The feeling of a strong hand curled around her thigh, the scent of fresh pine that clings to his skin surrounding her, intermixed with the spring flowered delicacy the Queen carries.

 

More so, Maleficent never thought that she would be leaning into his warmth instead of her own, smiling lightly at the sound of his laugh floating in the air. Her eyes watch the dance of fingers that stroll along her arm, down to her palm, twirling around and grasping with ease.

 

It’s a curious, cautious dance they have between them, thief and dragon. A slow forming bond that seems far too easy to settle into. She doesn’t quite understand it most days, and understands his own hesitations in where the blurry lines between them are. They promised to let whatever happens to come naturally, anything forced would seem like a farce. She’d be reluctant to believe it would ever amount to anything but a mutual understanding that they are both simply here to love Regina. What she hadn’t expected was wanting to be around Robin. To talk with him, learn him, tell her own tale of her own free will. He is kind, stubbornly patient, has a quick tongue and smug smile she once or twice has found herself rather taken aback by. He amuses her, takes her own barbs in stride with a chuckle.

 

She can plainly understand why Regina has such an affinity for the outlaw, finds herself, as the days creep over one another, growing her own affections for the man, and his body. He’s caught her on more than a few occasions roaming her eyes over his bare chest, making slight comments on it, too, when she thinks he can’t hear them. Shyness has never been a part of Maleficent’s DNA, if she wants someone, well she has her own allure and appeal that’s hard to say no to.

 

They’ve waded into the territory of flirting, of small touches and easy smiles, but that is as far as it’s gone. Not that she hasn’t considered crossing that line with him. She most certainly has. But what stops her is Regina. The Queen doesn’t seem to have the slightest issue with how close her dragon and thief are becoming, she even goes as far as to poke fun at the two of them, making slight comments with a cocked brow and curious grin. She will kiss them both without hesitation if the other is around, has no shame anymore in who she she loves, and who loves her in return.

 

Perhaps that’s why it’s become easier to be like this with Robin. To allow the slight touches to become more, let herself enjoy his company, seek it out even. For a woman who was adamant that her heart could only belong to Regina, apparently she was... mistaken. Robin has weaseled his way in somehow and set up his own camp.

 

It’s as though he can hear her thoughts as she leans a touch further into him. His chin tilts down enough to have his lips brushing against her temple. She stills at the new affection, they’ve not kissed before, aren’t sure if that is what is supposed to happen in this situation. But it feels….nice. Terrifying but nice. His fingers stroke along the back of her neck, soft soothing circles as he smiles gently down at her with a curious bounce of his brow. For a long moment she simply stares at him. Swallows against the burn in her heart that maybe this is real and true, perhaps she was not made to live a life alone.

 

A dragon isn’t supposed to have fear, and she will be damned if she is the first to succumb to it.

 

With a smile, Maleficent tips her lips up to meet Robin’s, a slow press of her mouth against his. He tastes warm. A hint of the apple from earlier, a touch of whiskey on his tongue she licks away before pulling back with a quiet pop.

 

He breaks out into a dimpled grin, biting down on his smile.

 

“Everything okay?” Regina hums out, oblivious between Maleficent’s legs, her eyes closed against the sun.

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Robin chuckles, reaching for Regina’s hand as he leans into Maleficent once more, dotting a kiss to her nose before settling back against the tree, curling his other arm around the dragon’s shoulder. He smiles as his eyes flutter closed, a happy, smug grin creeping into his cheeks, and Maleficent finds herself wanting to kiss it off of him, or perhaps just kiss him again.

 

******

 

Things have certainly changed since that day, since the first time she and Robin had kissed. He steals affection from her more and more, affection she is surprisingly all too willing to give back. It’s shifted between them, between all three of them. More than once, Robin has seen Maleficent and Regina caught up in their own world, in the quiet corners with Regina pressed against a stone wall, or their limbs tangled together on the balcony chaise. No longer does Regina jump and pull away from her dragon, blushes still perhaps when he cocks a smile at them, but she doesn’t let Maleficent go, reaches for Robin instead, tugs him down into the bed alongside the two women and nuzzles up against his skin.

 

They’ve not ventured much further than wandering hands, most of the affection bestowed upon Regina. But he is curious, and he knows Maleficent is, too. What it would be like for them all to be... together? Ever since Regina had down right demanded in a pouting voice for them to just kiss in front of her, she knows they have before, they both have told her, and yet it was comical how put out the Queen was to not have seen it.

 

Where Robin and Maleficent might have thought she would have been wary or upset, they found themselves at the other end of the a rather sulking Regina. She claimed it wasn’t fair. A notion to which both Robin and Maleficent had shared a shy laugh over as Regina frowned furiously at the pair. It had been Mal to make the first placating advance for their put out lover, she’d crawled over onto Robin’s lap, squishing Regina damn near out of the way as her fingers tugged through the short scruff of the thief's hair, a coy smile on her lips as she smokily suggested they best do as their Queen demands and kissed him.

 

Kissed him hard. Full and wet, as he groaned into her mouth. The look on Regina’s face when they parted had a burst of laughter echoing through the bedchamber. Her eyes blown wide in lust, mouth agape, and a hot pink blush scouring her cheeks as she swallowed heavily. They’d watched the way Regina ran her hands through her hair, trying ever so hard not to be affected by what just transpired, even a poor effort at regaining her pretentious tone as her voice shook out a tight, curt, “Thank-you.”

 

The haste in which she’d downed the rest of her wine made Robin laugh as he tugged her to him, bruising her lips with a heated kiss as Maleficent’s hand scratched down the Queen’s back before reaching to tug Regina’s lips to her own, tasting Robin on the other woman’s tongue with a hummed out, “Happy now, Your Majesty?”

 

That had certainly been a tide changer for the three of them, granted they still have yet to push the boundary further; it definitely opened a new path. For now, he is more than happy to sit on the soft carpet, his back leaning gently on the chaise that cozies Maleficent and Regina. His Queen lays against the dragon’s chest, their fingers molding and folding over one another quietly. He enjoys these moments, where the three of them can just be in some semblance of normal.

 

Regina’s bare ankle brushes along Robin’s shoulder as she sighs against the warmth of Mal. His eyes peer up to find the pair cuddled up, Maleficent nosing along Regina’s hairline, a soft serene look in the brunette’s features. His fingers curl around her calf, stroking absent patterns into her skin, a grin tugging at his cheeks at Regina’s appreciative hum.

 

She relaxes against Maleficent, and Robin becomes curious as to just _how relaxed_ he and the dragon could make her. His palm coasts high, around the meat of her thigh, massaging the muscle gently. His fingers graze over another palm, and his eyes flick up to find Maleficent’s lingering underneath his touch. Her blonde brow cocks curiously high as she smiles into Regina’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to her temple though her eyes stay locked on Robin’s. He watches Mal’s hands begin a slow climb up Regina’s ribs, coasting beneath the underside of her breasts. _Temptress_. Between them Regina sighs, arches ever so slightly into Mal’s wandering hands, her thigh in Robin’s grasp flexes for a fractional second before she sinks into the chaise.

 

She’d mentioned it to him, weeks ago, how the thought had crossed her mind about being with both him and the dragon. A heated admission that has roped itself into Robin’s brain ever since. Shifting slightly, his lips touch in a whisper against the inside of Regina’s knee, another breath higher, a third ascending still. His eyes stay locked onto Maleficent’s fingers that toy with the black silk strap of Regina’s nightgown, tugging it slowly down her bare arm till it hangs loosely at her elbow.

 

“What are you both doing?” Regina’s eyes flutter open curiously, eyeing Robin’s position between her draped thigh. He answers with another press of his lips against her, a teasing lick of his tongue that has a stifled giggle passing through her. Robin nips at her thigh, moving the silk nightgown a fraction higher as he lifts to his knees, “What does it feel like?” He drags his nails dully up the outsides of her legs, stroking till he hits the junction of hip to thigh and scratches back down again to her ankles.

 

Regina blows out a shaky breath at the sensation, arches a touch more into Maleficent’s hands that coast from her ribs, beneath and between her breasts, the heat of the dragon’s mouth trailing slow, wet lines along her neck. “It feels like you two are trying to muddle my brain.”

 

Robin doesn’t answer, just hums as he noses along the inside of her thigh, dancing higher with every press of his lips against her. His eyes flick up, a pulse of heat shooting through him at the sight of Maleficent’s tongue licking a line up Regina’s throat, a bite to the corner of her jaw, the unbridled groan that escapes their Queen. She’s enjoying it. That he can clearly see. The anticipation as that etches across her features, a blush painting her skin as she arches into the slender hands that had squeeze her breasts.

 

“Let us pleasure you, Regina.” The dragon glides out, toying with Regina’s nipples over the silk. A rhythmic roll of her fingers has Regina’s breath shaking out, a tug to the hard points over and over again has her thighs tensing and squeezing, but Robin is there, holding her legs open as he, too, slides his way to take up residence.

 

It suddenly hits Regina what exactly is happening, and it’s not simply just her fantasy running wild. Her lashes flutter open, a hitched moan pinched in her throat at the sight of Mal’s hands on her body, of Robin between her thighs. “Both of you?” She trembles slightly under their attention, at the feeling of Robin’s tongue darting out to taste the wetness that begins to grow, “At... at the same time?”

 

Her fingers card through Robin’s hair, his eyes coasting up, heated as he purposefully drags his tongue in a flat swipe over where Regina is beginning to ache, “If that’s what you’d like.”

 

Her head swims dizzily, arousal pumping through her as she nods out rather desperately. Her eyes fall shut and she gives into the feeling of Maleficent dragging down her nightgown, baring herself from the top as Robin pushes the hem of the dress up till the fabric bunches around her waist. “You’re so wet, my love. I can taste it.” Robin huffs hotly between her thighs, “So perfect, Regina.” His thumb moves to press just over her clit, teasing as he noses along her silk panty line, “So bloody perfect.”

 

She arches into his touch, a silent plea though she knows he isn’t likely to give in so quick. It’s the best and worst thing about both her lovers. They like to tease her. Relentlessly. To push her to the limit of wanton (near) begging. She both hates and loves it. But having two of them do it at the same time, feeling Mal’s mouth hot on her neck, her hands squeezing her breasts, Robin’s mouth working between her thighs, it feels as though she is going to combust.

 

A hand comes up to tangle in her hair, tugging gently at the roots as Maleficent’s mouth moves to swallow Regina’s next moan. She opens to the Dragon greedily, letting her tongue swirl with Maleficent’s, the taste of smoke and cinnamon coating her mouth as the Dragon nips at her lip, drawing Regina back into another heady kiss.

 

Robin ventures a finger inside her, a slow testing stroke, pressing down instead of curling up, a touch that has Regina lighting up from the inside out. “Oh God, please.” She gasps into Mal’s mouth, tearing her lips away from the dragon to look down at Robin.

 

“Please what?” He smiles ever so smugly, dipping his finger in once more to the knuckle before withdrawing.

 

“Touch me.”

 

“I am, my love.” He dips that finger back in, torturously, stroking and teasing. Regina whimpers, whether its from the feeling of Robin barely fucking her or Maleficent’s hands on her breasts, she isn’t sure, but she whimpers all the same. A pitiful thing that has a chuckle ghosting out of Robin as he adds a second finger, curls them up this time instead, searching for that one spot that will - “Oh fuck. Right there.” - searching for _that_ spot. He grins, moves to sit up on the chaise, parting Regina’s thighs so that one lays over his legs, the other draped on the cushion of the chaise, baring her wide for his attention.

 

Heat flashes through her. Deep in her belly as Robin ruts his hand down into her, the other finding purchase on her breast, one that is already being groped by Maleficent. Their fingers meet at her nipple, a tandem tugging that sends electricity through Regina. “You’re so gorgeous like this, little one.” Mal nips at her ear, sucking the lobe between her teeth. “Does it feel good?” The dragon asks needlessly as her blue eyes capture Robin’s, who smiles wolfishly as Regina pants and nods, and pants again, rolling her hips into Robin’s hand.

 

Robin shifts as Mal adjusts slightly so her hands can drag sharp lines against Regina’s open thighs, brushing against Robin’s fingers that continue to fuck into Regina slowly. The dragon smooths along Robin’s forearm, down to his palm, humming a tendril of smoke at Regina’s wetness that coats his skin. She ventures lower, twines her fingers in with Robin’s as he pulls out, their eyes meeting for a heated moment before they press back in together, a single finger of Mal’s between two of Robin’s, stretching Regina wide as she strangles out a gasp, arching against Mal’s body.

 

The two of them fare no better as they mutually pump into Regina, Robin’s eyes centered on their hands, a groan parting through his lips as he bends down to suck Regina’s nipple into his mouth. He bites down gently, teeth pulling at the taut peak till it slips through his lips, his tongue quick to suck her back in. Regina’s palm lands against his head, scratching and tugging at the nape of his neck. “Fuck… oh god, that feels... so good.”

 

Regina’s head falls back against Maleficent, her hips grinding on their own accord onto their relentless fingers. The coil burns hot and deep, a churning of fire building up. “I want… fuck… don’t stop.”

 

“What do you want?” Mal bites at her jaw, drawing her finger out to rub tight, hard circles against Regina’s clit, grinning at the sharp moan that pulses out from the brunette. “What do you want, Regina?”

 

“I want… Oh God.” Her eyes flutter open. “Kiss… please.” Robin moves up her sternum, leaving a wet trail behind as he goes, nipping at her jaw as Maleficent descends down the other side of her neck. “No.” Regina shakes her head between them. “Not me… Each other.”

 

They are so close, so god damn close, she can taste their breath, a mix of sweat, mint, and heat intoxicating her. “Please.” She breathes out desperately as Robin thumps his fingers into her hard. It takes a bit of maneuvering for Mal to be able to reach him, enough that his fingers slip from Regina’s sex for a fraction of a second before he pushes back in at the same time his mouth captures Mal’s.

 

Regina moans as she stares at the way their lips suck and pull against each other's, the dip of Robin’s tongue into Maleficent’s mouth. “Don’t stop.” Her breath hitches, gets that tight breathiness to it as she grinds down onto Robin’s hand, against Maleficent’s that rubs hard on her clit. The burn of orgasm begins to spill over as Robin adds a third finger, pumping hard into that spot that makes Regina’s back arch, a strained cry echoing through the room.

 

“Are you going to come, my love? With both of us touching you?” Robin breathes out, kissing Mal hard once more as Regina nods, desperately chasing her climax. Sweat drips down her back as they do just as she asked, they don’t stop. Fucking her harder, pinching at her nipples, rubbing and rutting till she clenches tight against Robin’s hand, a shaky tremble in her splayed thighs as she cries out, a wave of heat sparking out from every nerve.

 

She feels her body go limp, wetness soaking between her thighs as Robin moves to cup her gently, his lips soft against her neck much the same as Mal, who purrs into her skin. Their hands move tenderly over her gooseflesh riddled body, over the curve of her thighs, across her stomach and over her chest till they both settle, palm on palm over her heart.

 

“That was…” Regina stammers, trying to regain her breath.

 

“Gorgeous,” Mal supplies with a kiss to the corner of her mouth as Regina nods with a heavy breath through her nose, her brown eyes blinking open to find both her lovers grinning down at her, a heat that still lingers between them, one Regina is all too ready to be burned by.

 

“Take me to bed.” She arches up to press a kiss to Robin and then one to Maleficent. “Both of you.”

 

They stand, Regina a little shakier than the rest, but together the three of them fall into bed, a tangle of limbs. And this is exactly what she wanted, to be surrounded and loved by the two people she never thought she’d get to have.

  


FIN.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
